Любовь и честь
by In vitro
Summary: Когда престол вот-вот падет, остается совсем немного времени, чтобы рассказать свою правду.


_**Название: **_Любовь и честь

_**Автор: **_In vitro

_**Жанры: **_драма, даркфик, фантастика, джен/гет, юст

_**Рейтинг: **_PG-13

_**Персонажи: **_Аллура, Лотор

_**Размер: **_мини

_**Предупреждения: **_AU, открытый финал

_**Права: **_Все права на персонажей анимационного сериала «Вольтрон» принадлежат законным правообладателям.

_**Аннотация**_**: **Когда престол вот-вот падет, остается совсем немного времени, чтобы рассказать свою правду.

.~.~.~.

Аллуру ввели в тронный зал. Точнее – стражники-дроиды шустро втащили пленницу в помещение и тут же присоединились к позициям тех, кто охранял двери снаружи.

- Как поживаешь, моя принцесса? – голос Лотора, вопреки ее ожиданию, раздался не с высокого постамента с троном, а из глубины помещения. – Я извиняюсь за спешку и, возможно, грубые действия охраны, но, увы, времени осталось не так много, а нам еще нужно успеть обсудить некоторые вещи.

Лотор сидел за небольшим мраморным столиком по правую сторону зала, на котором стоял большой стеклянный шар в огранке по форме напоминавшей чашу с тремя когтями, а также резной золотой кувшин с острыми гранями, из которого молодой король налил себе какую-то прозрачную жидкость в не менее красивый кубок хищного дизайна. Аллура отметила, что на столе стоял еще один бокал и, несмотря на то, что пока ей никто ничего не предлагал, про себя твердо решила: несмотря на жажду, ни в коем случае ничего здесь пить не будет.

Очередной взрыв недалеко от башни заставил несколько мелких камешков обвалиться со стен, а также с потолка близ входа в зал посыпалась штукатурка.

Аллура невольно вскрикнула. Хотя на нее ничего не попало и она уже немного смирилась с бомбежкой разрушительными фазерными лучами, не прекращающейся уже несколько часов, но в помещении, где ее держали до этого, громкие звуки и сопутствующая тряска чувствовались не так явственно.

Лотор резко встал из-за стола и стремительно подошел к ней.

- Не волнуйся, свет очей моих, - несмотря на успокаивающие слова, тон его голоса прозвучал озабочено. - Центральная башня замка, где мы находимся, достаточно крепкая, чтобы выдержать любые разрушительные воздействия, все окна внешнего обзора запечатаны. Но мои враги знают, что я здесь, и вряд ли будут полностью уничтожать мою резиденцию. На их месте я бы захотел воочию увидеть окончательный крах Дуум в лице падения наследного короля.

Аллура подняла взгляд на Лотора и удивилась, что он в такую тяжелую для него минуту… улыбался. Нет, не привычной ей широкой, торжествующей улыбкой, когда радовался победе или предвкушал исполнение своих злодейских планов. Сейчас он улыбался немного грустно, лишь одними уголками губ. Выглядел он спокойным, даже слегка отстраненным, будто уже смирившимся с неизбежным. Это казалось странным. Она привыкла видеть Лотора активным, зачастую агрессивным, всегда целенаправленно рвущимся к осуществлению своих целей, сражающимся до последнего.

Аллуре вдруг стало неловко, и она отвела взгляд за его плечо, старательно разглядывая фреску, изображающую сражения гладиаторов-переродков на Арене.

- Пойдем, милая, - тем временем король планеты Дуума взял ее за руку и поманил за собой. – Негоже принцессе Аруса стоять в проходе.

Аллура не сопротивлялась, хотя предпочла бы, чтобы он, вместо того, чтобы галантно помогать ей присесть в антикварное полукресло у мраморного столика, развязал пленнице руки. Хотя хитромудрые узлы давили не сильно, она бы не отказалась размять запястья, а затем, достав из потайного отделения в сапоге кинжал, заставила бы Лотора ее отпустить. Вполне очевидно, что у короля Дуума были прямо противоположные планы – отдать принцессу в обмен на сохранение собственной жизни в качестве заложника императору Зеппо с целью последующего шантажа друлами Аруса. Иначе, зачем Лотор собрался сейчас держать ее при себе?

Аллура перевела взгляд на хрустальный шар. Она знала, что магический артефакт достался новому королю Дуума от Хаггар и позволял наблюдать за тем, что происходило в разных уголках Вселенной. Шар, очевидно, еще не растерял магической силы, так как Лотор внимательно вглядывался в него, когда Аллура появилась в зале, но теперь выглядел всего лишь прозрачным стеклом в вычурной оправе.

Возможно, король Дуума не хотел, чтобы Аллура видела, как армада кораблей Империи друлов под руководством командира Хазара крушит остатки его родной планеты, подбираясь к цитадели. Лотор столько лет играл роль завоевателя, что сейчас такая вот рокировка сил казалась совершенно нелепой. Но все же и без подсказок магического шара Аллура догадывалась, что дела у него совсем плохи. Впрочем, она не собиралась ни жалеть его, ни обсуждать с ним какие-либо вещи. Ей следовало думать об Арусе, как защитить свою родную планету от порабощения друлами, которые, сыграв финальный аккорд с Дуумом, отправятся завоевывать ее родную планету. А также о том, как сбежать из замка, не попасться часовым, как найти остатки уничтоженного Лотором синего льва. Возможно, его можно будет как-нибудь восстановить? Только Вольтрон способен защитить Арус от грядущей интервенции.

- Жаль, моя прекрасная леди, что до сих пор нам не довелось поговорить в спокойной обстановке.

- Спокойной обстановке? – несмотря на решение игнорировать коронованного принца, Аллура не сдержалась выразить искреннее удивление.

- Ах… - Лотор улыбнулся чуть шире, вольно развалившись в кресле за столом напротив нее. – А разве нет? Звукоизоляция немного нарушена, прости, радость дней моих. Но в остальном… Мы одни, здесь нет твоих дружков, способных своими пафосными рейнджерскими замашками помешать нашей милой беседе и заставить меня сражаться или бежать. Больше нет упрямого отца, способного в свою очередь испортить мои планы или заставить совершить опрометчивые поступки. Все те, кто мог бы меня подставить, уже мертвы, а те, кто это уже сделал – сейчас штурмуют замок наряду с друлами.

Лотор на секунду прервал речь, снова потянувшись к кувшину с напитком, и продолжил, наливая в кубок алую жидкость. Аллура невольно облизала губы.

- Светлая память Хаггар! А я-то всегда считал, что она будет первой в очереди на предательство… В общем, до того, как Могор снес ей голову, старая ведьма успела наделать достаточно робомонстров, которые до последнего будут стоять на защите цитадели. Да и несколько десятков элитных роботов-стражников пока еще функционируют, чтобы ты, моя дорогая, и я сейчас имели возможность насладиться приятным обществом друг друга, - молодой король подмигнул Аллуре и сделал кубком такое движение, будто выпил за ее здоровье.

Объяснение Лотора показалось Аллуре странным. Фактически, он ничего не объяснил.

Впрочем, она ничего вроде и не спрашивала?

- Почему ты сидишь здесь? Не сражаешься или не сбежишь? – спросила Аллура.

Король Дуума задумчиво отпил очередной глоток из резного кубка, так и не предложив выпить и ей. Несмотря на крайне серьезную обстановку и неопределенность даже самого ближайшего будущего, Аллура умудрилась рассердиться. Лотор елейно говорил с ней, но при этом вел себя неподобающе. Закинул нога на ногу – куда это годится? Короли так себя не ведут. Впрочем, армия друлов разбила его армию. Может быть, ему действительно можно…

- Предлагаешь сражаться в одиночку? Лазерным мечом против тысячи единиц специальной бронетехники? – Лотор расхохотался настолько задорно, что Аллура засомневалась в его вменяемости. – Старая ведьма, увы, не успела превратить меня в гигантского робомонстра, тогда можно было бы попробовать... А ты, право, льстишь моим способностям, моя несравненная принцесса Аруса! Впрочем, был бы жив папаня, как обычно обвинил бы меня в трусости и бездарности.

- Но… ты все же не бросаешь родную планету? – тихо уточнила Аллура.

Лотор задумчиво почесал подбородок.

- Родную? Хм… Я полукровка. Что до того, почему я здесь - героизма здесь вовсе нет. Предатель Коссак и его приспешники вывезли или вывели из строя почти всю летательную технику и перерезали бы мне глотку, но королева Мерла, вечная ей память, отбила первую волну наступления и успела передать сообщение… Что, впрочем, не помешало моему гарему сбежать на последнем уцелевшем звездолете. Реорганизовать остатки войска тоже не удалось – оказалось, предатели, словно черви, точили мощь нашей армии изнутри уже давно и дестабилизированная ситуация, вызванная бунтом рабов, только усугубилась… Знаешь, один лидер способен управлять царством, но, потеряв авторитет однажды, он вскоре может потерять все.

Аллуре показалось, что Лотор собирался еще что-то добавить, но он замолчал, погрузившись в свои мысли. Так прошло несколько тягостных для нее минут.

Аллура очень не хотела возобновлять беседу, но ее похититель не отреагировал даже на очередную сильную ударную волну от серии вражеских снарядов и предсмертный вой энного робомонстра, а ей нужно было четко прояснить обстановку, чтобы планировать дальнейшие действия. Сколько еще осталось гигантских чудовищ? Сколько времени устоит оборона замка? Из всего, что Лотор ей до сих пор рассказал, самой ценной информацией было то, что кораблей больше нет. Значит, нет шанса улететь с этой планеты, даже если удастся сбежать от него?

Аллура не сдержалась указать королю Дуума на его главную ошибку.

- Если бы ты не потратил остатки боеспособной лояльной армии на сражение с Вольтроном, не уничтожил синего льва и не похитил меня тогда, когда твоя планета находилась на гране падения, а попытался укрепить позиции и найти союзников, возможно…

Лотор нахмурился и две его вертикальные складки на лбу углубились. Раньше Аллуре казалось, что у коронованного принца вовсе нет морщин, а его лицо не способно выражать никаких эмоций помимо злорадства и гнева. Впрочем, она никогда его особо не разглядывала. Как он сам заметил – не было для этого спокойной обстановки.

- Прошу прощения, мадемуазель, но меня удивляет, что моя стратегия относительно Аруса все еще вызывает у тебя вопросы, - Лотор пожал плечами. - Я всегда был предельно честен в своих намерениях относительно твоей планеты. И тебя.

- А у меня их и нет, - холодно опротестовала Аллура. - Ты хочешь обменять меня на гарантии безопасности и, возможно, даже получить должность куратора Дуума при новом правителе, которому присягнешь в верности. Ты ведь знаешь, что, несмотря на все мои мольбы, Арус безоговорочно капитулирует, лишь бы принцесса осталась жива. Мощь Вольтрона известна всей Вселенной и очевидно, что друлы воспользуются твоим «милым» предложением.

Лотор отставил пустой кубок в сторону и некоторое время разглядывал Аллуру настолько пристально, что она почувствовала, что покраснела, и была вынуждена отвести взгляд.

Очередная нахальная фамильярность с его стороны! Похоже, еще несколько смертей робомонстров, приближающих час икс, его совершенно не волновали.

- А ты, голубка моя, похоже, все еще надеешься, что каким-то дивным образом львиные силы успеют тебя вызволить до того, как падет оборона моего замка?

- Я… Думаю, они попытаются, - честно ответила Аллура.

Лотор хмыкнул.

- Ну разумеется.

Он развернулся ближе к столу и стал водить пальцами по стеклянной поверхности шара, вглядываясь в его глубины, хотя со стороны Аллуры по-прежнему не было видно ничего. То есть, не совсем пальцами – его руки, как обычно, были облачены в длинные белые перчатки стандартной униформы. Даже получив заветную корону, насколько Аллура знала, Лотор ее практически не носил. Ни ее, ни тогу багряного цвета. А сейчас и вовсе был без шлема.

- Можно..? - засомневалась Аллура.

- Да, мой ангел? – Лотор оторвался от своего занятия и вопросительно поднял белесую бровь.

- Можно… я посмотрю? – тихо переспросила она.

- Пожалуйста.

Но вместо того, чтобы пододвинуть шар к ней поближе, ведь столик был от силы всего метра полтора в длину, король Дуума встал с места, осторожно взял артефакт в руки, и, зайдя со стороны принцессы, поставил рядом с ней. Когда Лотор склонился над столом, прядь длинных платиновых волос переместилась со спины за плечо, легко черканув по ее щеке. Аллуре инстинктивно захотелось протереть это место, будто от грязи, но ее руки были связаны, и подобный жест выглядел бы нелепо. Аллура же старалась сохранять достоинство в любых сложных ситуациях. Поэтому она и осталась сидеть, как сидела – с гордо выпрямленной спиной и шеей, сложив руки на коленях, втайне радуясь тому, что одета в строгий комбинезон для управления львом, а не в вечернее платье. Что ни говори, но в тех же «любых сложных ситуациях» зачастую бывал виноват именно агрессор Лотор, каждый раз ее провоцируя, искушая, соблазняя, и его близость ее нервировала.

Тем временем законный король Дуума дотронулся до каких-то невидимых чувствительных точек на поверхности шара, и его хрустально чистая поверхность сперва замутнилась белесым туманом, который постепенно сгустил краски, и появилась четкость изображения, видоизменившаяся в картинку планеты Дуум.

Большие звездолеты с эмблемами Империи друлов высаживали десант, который встречали перебежчики Дуума, готовые покориться новому властелину. Мелкие единицы флота неприятеля курсировали, патрулируя воздушное пространство. Их было слишком много. А еще - слишком много дыма и пламени. Трупы рабов и ошметки взорвавшихся робомонстров. Покореженные локации и руины. Рваный сероватый туман, постоянно укрывающий поверхность земли, приобрел землистый оттенок, словно пепел. Центральный замок, напоминающий гигантскую гидру, охраняли несколько десятков гигантов-гладиаторов. По ним велся постоянный прицельный огонь, но некоторым, прежде чем взорваться, удавалось испортить слишком близко подлетевшие машины смерти. Однако на их место прибывали новые и новые…

У Аллуры эта планета и раньше вызывала неприязнь, но теперь ей стало просто тошно. Она почти чувствовала запах и вкус смерти и разложения.

Она отвернулась.

- Знаю, тебе неприятен мой мир и то, что от него еще осталось, - кивнул Лотор, заметив ее шокированную реакцию. - А хочешь, богиня грез моих, отвлечься от бытия и посмотреть на своих друзей?

Аллура тут же встрепенулась и взглянула на Лотора, лицо которого, как оказалось, теперь находилось всего в сантиметрах двадцати от ее собственного. Он снова загадочно улыбался. И от него пахло виноградом – судя по всему, из-за выпитого вина или морса.

Не догадываясь о подвохе, Аллура кивнула, и уже через мгновение вглядывалась в солнечную картинку, сменившую гнетущую прежнюю, узнавая родные ее сердцу места. Однако и там все было неспокойно. Увы, картинки менялись и менялись все новыми панорамами не зеленых долин, горных ручьев, полноводных рек, бескрайних пшеничных полей и улыбчивых трудолюбивых местных жителей.

По всей стране шла мобилизация и подготовка к встрече врага. Специальные машины копали траншеи и строили бункера, проверялась система воздушной обороны, настраивались защитные поля у стратегических объектов, а женщины, дети и старики эвакуировались на периферию. Контроль выполнения этих задач осуществлялся под командованием Кейта, Ланса, Пиджа, Ханка, Корана. Няня занималась подготовкой и проверкой медицинской службы, а мыши организовывали отряды крупных животных для помощи людям. Вся организация сопротивления, судя по всему, проводилась очень оперативно и слаженно.

Аллура была очень рада, что народ Аруса настроился на серьезное сопротивление врагу, и она была всей душей вместе с ними, однако ее все же несколько удивил тот факт, что никто из друзей не попытался ее спасти.

Аллура догадалась, что скрыть эти эмоции ей, увы, не удалось. Заметив недоумение пленницы, Лотор дотронулся до магического шара и картинка внутри тут же погасла. Затем молодой король отошел на шаг, развернул полукресло, в котором она сидела, в сторону от стола и… неожиданно присел перед ней на корточки, совсем рядом.

Он был рослым, поэтому их головы находилась почти на одном уровне, его чуть ниже.

- Вот незадача, верно? – цикнул Лотор, качая головой. - Несравненная принцесса, несмотря на неоднократные заявления о том, что ради Родины готова на все, тем не менее рассчитывала на помощь друзей? А они, оказывается, вовсе не собирались ее спасать.

- Ты чудовище, Лотор! В отличие от тебя, я никогда не думала о личной выгоде, если может пострадать кто-то из моего народа, – Аллура хотела бы побольнее ударить его ногой по самодовольной физиономии, но с удивлением обнаружила, что не может сдвинуться с места.

Оказалось, что широкие фиксирующие ремни удерживали пленницу в сидящем положении. И когда этот негодяй успел привязать ее к полукреслу, что она не заметила?

- А ты такая предсказуемая, прелесть моя! Тебя так легко вывести из себя, лишь намекнув о том, что ты можешь подумать о чем-то неблагородном, - Лотор протянул было руку, чтобы дотронуться до ее щеки, но Аллура скривилась и резко отвернула лицо в сторону, и он передумал. – Но, разумеется, ты никогда не изменяешь своим принципам; все, о чем ты думаешь, разделено на черное и белое: праведное и неправедное, презрение и ненависть к тем, кого ты ненавидишь, заботу и любовь к тем, кого любишь. Зная это, тобой легко манипулировать, потому что ты по доверчивой наивности способна поверить всем и всему. Ты всегда будешь чиста и невинна в своей невероятной открытости и честности. Честь и отвага сопутствуют прочим твоим добродетелям истинной первой леди Аруса… Но ты заслуживаешь большего, ты должна править Вселенной. Как же я хотел дать тебе эту возможность!.. Даже пускай все вокруг покроется космической моровой пылью, холода заснеженной планеты Нив навеки заморозят все живое и не останется ни крупицы надежды, ты все равно будешь дарить всем вокруг свой свет и тепло, преображая действительность.

- К чему все эти длинные льстивые речи, Лотор? – тихо спросила Аллура, насторожившись перемене разговора на более… личную тематику.

Король Дуума, усмехнувшись, грациозно преклонил пред ней одно колено и отдал честь.

- Я у твоих ног, милая, чего же боле? Не попросить ли в сотый, или, быть может, это уже тысячный раз твоей руки и сердца?

- НЕТ! – пылко поспешила воскликнуть в ответ Аллура, забывая о том, что не в ее положении сейчас провоцировать конфликт. – Разумеется, нет! Я неоднократно тебе говорила, что НИКОГДА не стану твоей королевой.

Она снова начала сердиться на то, что Лотор вел себя неподобающе - произносил то, что она ни в коем случае не хотела от него слышать, в то время как башня периодически пошатывалась и с потолка вот-вот грозила слететь огромная люстра-горгулья, а Аллуре надо было бежать отсюда.

Но Лотор, похоже, не разгневался на ее очередной отказ.

- Потому, что королевства больше нет? – задумчиво спросил он, вернувшись в исходную позицию, скрестив ноги.

От минутной нарочитой грации преклоненного в предложении замужества коронованного принца не осталось ни следа. Он снова стал вести себя непринужденно, больше не смотрел на незадавшуюся невесту, а разглядывал узоры на рукоятке меча, вынимая на несколько сантиметров клинок и вставляя его обратно в ножны.

- Знаешь, радость дней моих, методика воспитания моего папаши всегда основывалась на следующих несложных принципах, - Аллура была уверена, что Лотор продолжит домогательства, но он почему-то снова сменил тему монолога. - Завоевывай. Порабощай. Завоевывай. Порабощай. Будь злым. И так далее… Но, как оказалось, и ты сама об этом говоришь, что агрессии, террора, нацеленности на расширение недостаточно для того, чтобы стать полноценным императором Вселенной…

Молодой король на мгновение замолчал, снова уходя в свои мысли, а Аллура перестала дергаться, в попытках вырваться от сдерживающих движенья ремней полукресла. Он стал говорить тихо и не о ней, и Аллуре почему-то захотелось дослушать, что он скажет.

- Заркон, - после паузы продолжил Лотор, - впрочем, и не стремился к тому, чтобы я превзошел его, и всячески старался сохранить за мной статус второй скрипки, даже если речь шла о том, что та или иная планета останется непокоренной. Он играл на моих амбициях, но при этом хотел оставить все нажитое себе. Папаня не собирался делиться и планировал править вечно, поэтому и взращивал во мне те качества, которые были ему выгодны для того, чтобы иметь недальновидного союзника, который будет выполнять всю грязную работу… Он не потрудился нанять мне хорошего мастера меча, опасаясь в один прекрасный день быть обезглавленным собственным сыном. Он не позволил придворным колдунам обучить меня своему мастерству, чтобы однажды я не подсыпал ему яду. Он настолько боялся предательства, что не позволял доверять даже тем, кто мог быть верен. Не допуская ни на секунду предположения, что я могу когда-нибудь стать королем, так как считал, что весьма успешно воспитал недалекого лентяя, папаня не вложил мне в голову понимания, что для того, чтобы сохранить царство, нужны союзники, шпионы, разумные кадровые чистки, а показательный метод воспитания рабов на Арене не самый эффективный способ сохранить власть. Он даже не позволил любить себя... Старый дурак!

Лотор смачно сплюнул в сторону и положил подбородок на руки, которые сложил на коленях. При ярком искусственном освещении тронного зала, снежно-белые длинные волосы молодого короля переливались перламутром, а в прищуренных желтых кошачьих глазах отражалось нескрываемое пренебрежение. Возможно, впервые в жизни Аллура отметила, что Лотор может выглядеть относительно безобидным и… обычным. Таким себе разочарованным человеком.

В любом случае, она не ожидала от него подобной резкой откровенности.

- Не говори так об отце! – Аллура неловко попыталась подобрать правильные слова, так как чувствовала, что, несмотря ни на что, сейчас ей было нужно что-то ему сказать. - Возможно, Заркон был тираном, но он же был твоим отцом и…

Однако, похоже, вовсе не это Лотор хотел бы сейчас от нее услышать.

- О нежный цветок, как все же мало ты знаешь и понимаешь о моральных убеждениях жителей планеты Дуум! Забудь все, что я сказал только что. Я выпил слишком много вина, – Лотор, до этого разглядывавший подошвы ее форменных сапог, поднял хмурый взгляд на пленницу, но Аллура была убеждена, что он, вопреки заверениям, вполне трезв. - Разумеется, ты всегда была слишком занята делами Аруса, думала о высоких материях и не должна была интересоваться тем, что тебя не касалось и вызывало отвращение. И ты была права – у нас нет моральных принципов. Каждый сам за себя, каждый готов ударить ножом в спину, когда для этого представится такая возможность. Мы миримся с тем или иным положением дел только потому, что ждем подходящего случая дорваться до большей власти.

Аллура разочарованно выдохнула.

- Но зачем вам это нужно? Почему вы из года в год стремитесь к новым завоеваниям? Почему не попытаетесь жить и строить счастливое будущее своими силами, а не на костях, муках и слезах непокорных, руками и страданиями несчастных рабов?

- Святая наивность! – рассмеялся Лотор. – Как же ты не понимаешь, что власть – это все. Это то, ради чего стоит жить и к чему стремится. Без этого невозможен принцип существования рожденного на Дууме.

- Но что было бы, если бы тебе удалось покорить всю Вселенную? – не сдавалась Аллура. - Стать великим Императором? Был бы ты счастлив, если покорять больше было бы нечего?

- Все равно всегда останется то, что покорить невозможно.

Увы, Аллура уже задним числом поняла, что последний ее вопрос был слишком опрометчивым. Она догадалась, к чему король Дуума клонит, когда он поднялся с пола, обошел ее полукресло сзади и слегка приобнял за плечи. Аллура тут же ощутила волну неприятных мурашек, пробежавшую по телу. Не то, чтобы она боялась, что Лотор в преддверии захвата замка позволит себе что-то лишнее – у нее был кинжал и она была готова отстоять свою честь до конца либо погибнуть.

Просто… думать о том, что Лотор скоро отдаст ее друлам, в обмен на сохранение жизни, не хотелось. Конечно, Коран и ребята поступили мудро, что в этот раз не поспешили ее спасать, под угрозой потери защиты Аруса остальными львами, а сосредоточились на обороне планеты. Она ничуть не жалела об их выборе. Аллура давно была готова к тому, что рано или поздно наступит такой день, когда она останется одна.

- Развязать тебя, моя радость? – прошептал Лотор ей на ухо.

Неожиданное предложение, прозвучавшее почти как интимное, в этот момент показалось Аллуре абсурдным. Лотор же должен прекрасно понимать, что она попытается сбежать!

Тем не менее, не дожидаясь ее согласия, он медленно переместил руки с ее плеч на запястья, проведя по предплечьям. Это скорей напоминало не процедуру освобождения, а какой-то таинственный ритуал, и Аллура сидела не шелохнувшись, хотя фиксирующие ремни полукресла сами собой отползли в стороны и спрятались в подлокотники.

Она чувствовала дыхание Лотора у левого уха и на затылке, а его белые волосы обрамили несколько огненных локонов, вырвавшихся из ее высокой прически. Молодой король осторожно накрыл ее связанные ладошки своими, и тонкая кожа его форменных перчаток оказалась неожиданно мягкой на ощупь. Аллура заметила, что они совершенно чистые – никаких намеков на грязь или кровь. Впрочем, всю свою парадную форму и меч он тоже, похоже, почистил перед их встречей.

- Узел завязывал мой лучший палач, жаль, после пришлось и его казнить за предательство… Позволь?

И снова не дожидаясь ее согласия, Лотор на мгновение отстранился. Но только для того, чтобы снять перчатки и положить на стол.

Аллура про себя отстраненно отметила, что это даже красиво: сплетение рук с кремово-бледной кожей и лавандово-синей. Или васильково-синей? Как же называется такой оттенок? Барвинок?

Руки Лотора, которых она раньше никогда не видела без форменных перчаток, вопреки ее предположениям, оказались не такими страшными, как у Заркона. Длинные тонкие пальцы, кожа другого оттенка; изящное запястье; никаких когтей, искривлений, выступающих жил. Он что-то говорил о том, что полукровка… Казалось удивительным, что эти, очень похожие на человеческие, руки способны крепко держать меч и обагрены кровью стольких невинных. Сколько же зла Лотор натворил этими красивыми руками!

А прямо сейчас он медленно развязывал узлы, которые стягивали ее запястья. Неужели и в самом деле освобождал?

Нет, вряд ли, на это не стоило и надеяться. Просто собирался поиграть напоследок. Ведь вполне возможно, что они больше не встретятся: император Зеппо, достаточно уверенный в силах легионов своей Империи, не пойдет на обмен и просто отправит ее в свой гарем. Если же бежать, то можно попытаться спрятаться в одном из хитрых закоулков замка, а затем проникнуть на вражеский однопилотный звездолет.

Аллура решила, что, несмотря на непонятную игру, которую затеял Лотор, раз уж он развязал ей руки, а коварное полукресло больше не сдерживает движений, нужно попытаться бежать прямо сейчас.

Как только король Дуума отошел на шаг в сторону, предоставляя ей возможность встать, она нагнулась и проворно достала кинжал из сапога. А уже через секунду держала его у горла Лотора.

Он же, казалось, вовсе не собирался предотвращать ее действия, хотя обладал достаточно хорошей реакцией для этого, и даже не удивился.

- Значит вот как? – усмехнулся Лотор - Такова благодарность за свободу, моя строптивая красавица?

- Я… не собираюсь попадать к друлам живой, понимаешь? Но я хочу попытаться спастись. Когда они ворвутся в замок, я спрячусь и затем постараюсь проникнуть на какой-нибудь их корабль, а ты меня не будешь останавливать, ясно?

Для наглядности серьезности своих намерений Аллура аккуратно, чтобы не поранить, слегка продавила кончиком кинжала кожу у основания шеи Лотора. Однако тот, продолжая ей улыбаться, так, что даже распрямились хмурые морщины на лбу, дернулся вперед.

Аллура ахнула - лезвие тут же обагрилось кровью, тонкой струйкой стекающей за его форменный нагрудный воротник. Инстинктивно она одернула руку от его шеи, и тут же тут же была схвачена за запястье. Кинжал – ее самый весомый аргумент в пользу побега - с противным звоном упал на каменный пол.

- Никогда никому не приставляй нож к горлу, если не готова сделать это, - перестав смеяться, серьезным тоном предупредил Лотор, притягивая пленницу свободной рукой за талию ближе к себе.

Аллура стала отчаянно дергаться, вырываться, даже попыталась несколько раз пнуть его коленом, но похититель не обращал на ее попытки освободиться никакого внимания. Он был слишком сильным для физического противостояния.

- Ладно, хватит уже, - король Дуума так крепко прижал ее к себе, что Аллура могла слышать стук его сердца. - Я и сам собирался сообщить, что пора переходить к делу, так как времени болтать о том да сем больше нет, но ты, моя дикая орхидея, опередила меня с активными действиями. Послушай же внимательно. Я…

Однако досказать фразу ему помешало новое сильное сотрясение замка, вызванное фазерной атакой. С высоты пьедестала упали королевские регалии, вывешенные ранее в специальной нише за троном, а складные элементы многочисленных светильников-бра, декорированных в образы различных химер, просыпались на гранитный пол невдалеке от обнявшейся пары хрустальным дождем.

Лотор, приподняв Аллуру, понес ее было в противоположную часть зала, где, возможно, было более безопасно, но приостановился, когда услышал, что кто-то настойчиво застучал в двери.

- Я больше не хочу ничего слушать! – запаниковала принцесса, осознавая, что в зал вот-вот ворвутся новые враги. - Лучше убей меня, я не позволю друлам шантажировать мой народ!

- В чем дело? – не обращая внимания на ее мольбы, гаркнул Лотор тому, кто пытался проникнуть в королевские покои.

Однако в дверях показался всего лишь безымянный дроид-охранник.

- Прошу прощения, - учтиво поклонился он и, получив кивок-разрешение говорить, продолжил. - Вы просили сообщить, когда враг перейдет черту…

- Ясно. Приказ остается тем же: охранять до последнего солдата. Иди! – скомандовал король Дуума.

- Есть, сэр! – робот отдал честь и захлопнул дверь.

Через мгновение Аллура услышала противный шипящий звук, и заметила, что створки дверей в тронный зал стали сплавляться в монолит.

- Они заваривают вход сюда, - пояснил Лотор незаданный принцессой вопрос, перенося ее в ту часть зала, куда собирался до того, как ему помешали. - Это позволит выиграть несколько дополнительных минут.

- Для чего? – отчаяние Аллуры снова переросло в гнев. – Хочешь насладиться мной до того, как продашь другому?

- Только с твоего разрешения, - лукаво ухмыльнулся Лотор. – Ну так что, нежность моя, позволишь хотя бы поцеловать тебя на прощание?

- НИКОГДА! – Аллура настолько отвернула голову в сторону, насколько позволила ее гибкая шея, когда он снова поставил ее на ноги и крепко прижал к себе.

Кровь из поврежденной венки уже не текла, однако активно, насколько позволяли объятия Лотора, дергаясь за время всех этих перемещений, Аллура успела выпачкать свой белый комбинезон в области левой груди и ключицы, замарать протектор плеча. Тот факт, что у Лотора, как и у нее, красная кровь, почему-то сейчас ее очень тревожил. И даже злил. Она не понимала, как у чудовища может быть красная кровь, человеческие руки и такой проникновенный взгляд?

- Жаль, солнышко, - Лотор деланно вздохнул. - Ну что же, позволь тогда сказать следующее, надеюсь, уж это тебя точно порадует... Твой синий лев на самом деле не уничтожен и даже не поврежден.

- Как?! – в неверии ахнула Аллура. – Но ты же собирался…

Король Дуума покачал головой.

- Нет, не собирался. Он находится в тайном хранилище, в которое ты сможешь попасть через этот самый проход, - с этими словами Лотор нажал на определенную комбинацию камней в стене, и через мгновение на месте фрески с изображением батальной сцены между королями Алфором и Зарконом образовался тайный ход. – Я обработал наружную поверхность твоего льва специальным средством, которое когда-то приобрел… получил у жителей Лиры. Оно позволит сделать льва невидимым, а ты без проблем покинешь Дуум. К тому же, это создаст дополнительное преимущество перед врагом, уверенным, что воссоздать Вольтрона больше невозможно. Коран и твои товарищи поставлены в известность, что ты скоро вернешься. Ты сможешь защитишь Арус.

Аллура прекратила попытки сопротивляться его теплым объятьям и попыталась проглотить внезапно образовавшийся комок в горле. Она испытывающе посмотрела Лотору в глаза.

- Зачем… зачем же ты меня похитил?

- Ну, я же говорил, - задорно фыркнул молодой король. - Хотелось напоследок поговорить в спокойной обстановке, и это более-менее удалось. Плюс – обеспечить друлам неожиданный сюрприз. А теперь, иди… Закроешь проход, нажав на сильно выступающий черный камень с той стороны.

После этих слов Лотор ослабил объятье, отпуская пленницу.

Прошла минута. И поскольку Аллура так и оставалась стоять, где стояла, ему пришлось оттолкнуть ее руки и отойти в сторону.

- Ну же, давай, на этот раз я не лгу. Тебе пора возвращаться.

- А что… что же будет с тобой? – тихо спросила Аллура.

- Мне, Аллура, как и полагается королю Дуума, следует носить корону, пока буду в состоянии это делать… Кстати, где она? Пора примерить, скоро появятся гости.

С этими словами Лотор резко отвернулся от растерянной принцессы и пошел прочь. Подобрав упавшие регалии, он устремился вверх по красной ковровой дорожке, устилавшей лестницу к трону.

Аллура все еще колебалась. Проход и в самом деле вел к синему льву и она вернется домой? Или это очередная вероломная ловушка?

Очевидно, Лотор знал, что она замешкается в нерешительности. Он обернулся с половины пути наверх и послал ей воздушный поцелуй.

- Прощай, любовь моя!

Однако Аллура последние несколько минут находилась в такой глубокой прострации, что не сразу сообразила, что все, что он говорил, даже с расстояния, теперь было очень хорошо слышно – яростный рев и стоны агонии робомонстров больше сюда не доносились, а бомбежка, похоже, прекратилась. В ушах звенело, но реальность теперь облекала удручающая тишина.

Аллура все еще стояла в замешательстве на месте, где Лотор ее оставил, не понимая, почему он не захотел сбежать на ее льве сам, когда за забаррикадированным входом в зал послышалась возня, затем – выстрелы, а сама тяжелая железная дверь начала прогибаться от ударов чем-то тяжелым.

Времени больше не было, Лотор был прав. Он уже сидел на троне, облаченный в кроваво-красную тогу, эффектную корону и держал в руке скипетр. Законный правитель Дуума, сохраняя королевскую осанку и выдержку, ждал скорой неизбежности… Он больше не выглядел по-человечески, как до этого на какое-то мгновение показалось Аллуре. Но он и не был похож на своего отца, совсем не похож.

…Вылетая на невидимом для вражеской армады боевых звездолетов синем льве с павшего Дума в направлении Аруса, Аллура вспомнила, что где-то в тронном зале остался ее клинок, и осторожно дотронулась до левой груди комбинезона, обагренной кровью последнего наследного правителя уничтоженной планеты.


End file.
